Serious?
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Junmyeon dengan koreografer barunya. Sang pangeran dan barbie. Yixing yang ngarep jadi pacar idolanya. Junmyeon Lex dan AwYixing. [SULAY, EXO, MYEONXING. warning; Yaoi,bahasa gaje dan typo]


**_yeojaakoriya23_**

 ** _Title: Serious?_**

 ** _Pair: SuLay_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan YME._**

 ** _HAPPY READING YA SAYY_**

* * *

 ** _"_** _ **H-hei,kenapa**_ **_koreografer_** _ **ku tiba-tiba diganti? Ah! aku tidak sudi berlatih dengan koreografer yang tidak ku kenal!"**_

 _ **Ucap Junmyeon.**_

 _ **Kekanakan.**_

 _ **Manajer hyung menatapnya jengah.**_

 _ **"Lagipula koreografer ku yang lama sangat baik,ia sangat baik dalam mengajari ku koreo yang baru. Kenapa harus diganti,manajer hyung? Kenapaaa?"**_

 _ **Namja dengan sebutan manajer hyung itu facepalm.**_

 _ **'Astaga, Junmyeon OOC sekali' pikirnya.**_

 _ **Manajer hyung mengambil botol air minumnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.**_

 _ **"Aku malas berbicara denganmu,Junmen. Terserah kau saja"**_

 _ **"HUAA MANAJER HYUNGGGHHH!"**_

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

* * *

Yixing mempercepat langkahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang koreografer.

Ia sangat bahagia sekali. Lihatlah,wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruang dance di gedung _SM Ent._ itu.

 _ **CKLEKK..**_

" _a-annyeongㅡ"_

 _ㅡkosong?_

Tidak ada orang diruangan ini.

 _Holy shit._

Yixing mendengus sebal.

 _Namja_ manis itu sudah rela bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia?

 _Yixing kecewa._

 _Yixing pasrah._

 _Yixing ingin pulang sajㅡ_

" _Annyeong._ Adakah makhluk disini?"

Yixing langsung tersadar dari lamunan joroknyaㅡ

ㅡ _gak deng._

Yixing langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kesumber suara. Matanya melebar.

Batinnya menjerit tertahan.

 _'OMAIGATT. KIM JUNMYEON?'_

Hati Yixing berbunga-bunga. Ia senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Heiㅡ"

"Masya allah!" Yixing terkejut ketika pundaknya ditepuk keras oleh seseorang.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Menatap orang didepannya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"ㅡsiapa ya? OB baru ya? Maap, _mas._ disini bukan tempatmu"

 _Pait pait._

Senyum manis Yixing memudar. Ia menatap sebal _namja_ didepannya itu.

Hei,apakah Junmyeon tidak tahu siapa dirinya?

 _Dasar tidak peka!_

 _ㅡeh?_

Junmyeon menatap Yixing datar.

"Hoi!"

"Masya allah!"

ㅡ _aish,seperti ini lagi!_

 _CUT! CUT!_

Yixing mendengus.

"Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?" tanya Yixing gemas kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

" _Heol,_ untuk apa tahu siapa dirimu. Memangnya kamu artis" Junmyeon berucap dengan songongnya lalu meneguk air mineral dari botol Le Mineralnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

" _Le mineral segernya beda ya. Kayak ada manis-manisnya"_ gumam Junmyeon. Yixing yang mendengar gumaman abstraknya cuma bisa ber- _istigfar_ 33x.

"ㅡiya. Manis,kayak kamu" lanjut Junmyeon ngelantur. Yixing mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

 _ **Loading...**_

 _ **10%...**_

 _ **25%...**_

 _ **50%...**_

 _ **100%...**_

ㅡ _eh?_

Junmyeon mengatakan dirinya manis? Yixing merasakan pipinya memanas.

 _Astagfirullah,_ Junmyeon. Kata-kata ngelanturmu itu udah sukses bikin anak orang nge- _fly._

 _Fyi,_ Yixing itu adalah _fanboy-_ nya Junmyeon.

Album-album yang Junmyeon keluarin dia punya semua.

Junmyeon konser?

Udah pernah dia nonton.

ㅡ _gak kayak kalian yang cuma bisa liat dari hape aja,HUAHAHAHAHAH._

Nah,trus apalagi?

Sweater ala-ala Junmyeon? Jaket ala-ala Junmyeon?

Ada semuaa.

Sampe _kutang_ ala-ala Junmyeon pun ada.

ㅡ _lah?_

 _Kutang?_

 _Anjir,_ kenapa ff ini makin absurd.

"E-eum.." gumam Yiixing malu-malu.

"A-aku...a-aku f-fansmu,taukkk" ungkap Yixing _shy-shy._ Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang sedang malu-malu.

"Aku tahu.."

Sedetik kemudian, Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya.

"APA?! KAMU FANS-KU? KENAPA KAMU BISA MASUK KE RUANG DANCE KUHH? _ALAMAKK,_ ADA _SASAENG FANSS!""_ teriak Junmyeon heboh.

"E-eh? apa-apaan?"

"Aku koreografer mu, _ganteng!"_ ucap Yixing gemas. Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Perasaan koreografernya gak kayak gini deh.

Perasaan koreografernya itu agak gendut.

Item.

Jelek.

 _lah tapi ini?_

 _ㅡManis_

 _ㅡPutih banget_

 _ㅡKulitnya mulus lagi_

 _ㅡBibirnya.. ugh,Junmyeon jadi gak tahan._

 _Eh,_ tunggu-tunggu. Kenapa malah jadi _menjurus_ aja ini?

Orang yang mengaku sebagai koreografernya ini memijitkan kepalanya sebentar.

 _Ganteng-ganteng kok lemot._ pikir Yixing gak sadar diri.

"Mas?" panggil Yixing. Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya kek orang autis.

"I-iyaㅡ"

"ㅡ _sayang"_ lanjut Junmyeon pelan. Tapi kuping Yixing masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi dia bisa denger apa yang Junmyeon katakan.

 _Eh,_ bentar.

 _Emang Junmyeon ngomong apaan tadi?_

 _Sayang?_

 _Samyang?_

 _Kayangㅡ_

 _ **WHAT THE FAKKㅡ**_

 _Demi kolor madam Sooman dan beserta isinya!_

Junmyeon manggil dia _sayang!_

Yixing menggigit kukunya yang cukup panjang.

"Hei! Hobi banget si ngelamun. Hayo,ngelamun apa? _Ngelamun jorok ya?"_

Yixing tersentak.

" _A-ah..anu.._ a-aku. EHM! Gak kok. Orang lagi mikirin pacar aja tadi bentar" ucap Yixing bohong.

Junmyeon tersenyum geli.

"Pacar? _pftt.."_ Junmyeon menahan tawanya. Yixing mendelik tidak suka.

Idolanya ini sangat menyebalkan ternyata.

Padahal Yixing kira idolanya ini tuh baikkk banget,sopan,eh ternyata?

"Beneran kamu koreografer baru ku?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

Yixing menelan ludahnya.

Sebenernya dia gatau sih.

Dia gatau dia itu bakal ngajar siapa di _SM Ent._

Dia tadi ngawur aja hehe.

"A-aku juga gatau sih. Gadikasih tau. Kayaknya kamu deh. Buktinya kamu kesini juga" ucap Yixing. Junmyeon ngangguk aja.

"Yaudah gapapa sih kalo kamu yang jadi koreografer akuㅡ" Junmyeon menggantung kata-katanya dan mendekat ketelinga Yixing.

"ㅡlagipula,kamu gak jelek-jelek amat" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Junmyeon tersenyum jahil dan bersiap-siap berlari. Yixing menggeram.

"Aish! Kamu nyebelin bangettttt!" Yixing lalu mengejar Junmyeon

.

.

Yixing nopang dagunya sambil senyam-senyum.

 _Ada apa?_

 _Mengapa makhluk satu ini senyam-senyum sendiri?_

 _Jangan kemana-mana, kami akan kembali setelah yang satu iniㅡ_

 _ㅡgak._

"Junmyeon.."

 _Oh,ngelamunin Junmyeon._

Yixing membayangkan adegan tadi.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **Yak! gerakanmu salah!" Yixing menatap Junmyeon jengah.**_

 _ **Idolanya ini menguras kesabarannya.**_

 _ **Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan tak berdosa.**_

 _ **"Oh?Salah ya? Maap-maap" Junmyeon berucap tanpa dosa. Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam.**_

 ** _"Jadi kayak gini.." Yixing memutar tubuhnya lalu agak memirigkan tubuhnya._**

 ** _Tapi..Yixing kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya._**

 ** _Yixing oleng._**

 ** _Yixing memejamkan matanya. Siap-siap merasakan sakit._**

 ** _Tapi..._**

 ** _GREPP_**

 ** _Anggaplah dia disini putri dan lelaki yang menangkapnya adalah pangeran._**

 ** _Lelaki itu adalah Junmyeon. Yixing tahu itu._**

 ** _Yixing mengerjapkan matanya imut._**

 ** _"Pangeran?" panggilnya ngelantur._**

 ** _Junmyeon tersenyum angelic._**

 ** _"Barbie?" jawabnya. Yixing tersenyum lalu bangkit dari pelukan Junmyeon._**

 ** _Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, Yixing menaruh salah satu tangannya dipundak Junmyeon._**

 ** _Siap-siap berdansa._**

 ** _Junmyeon ikut-ikutan aja. Lelaki tampan itu menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang kecil Yixing._**

 ** _Duh,makin gila ini._**

 ** _"Terimakasih,pangeran" ucap Yixing lalu mulai menggerakkan badannya. Junmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dia ikut menggerakkan badannya_**

 ** _"Tak masalah, tuan putri" Jummyeon menjawab. Ngikutin alur cerita._**

 ** _Dan merekapun berdansa sampai maut memisahkan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _ㅡgajadi gajadi wkwkwk._**

Yixing terkekeh.

Dia ganyangka ternyata Junmyeon ituㅡ

ㅡ _ganteng banget._

 _Mana jahil-jahil manjha minta ditabok._

 _Agak mesum unyu lagi._

Walaupun tingkah lakunya absurd gitu, Yixing tetep suka.

Yixing bener-bener gak nyangka.

Kemampuan _dance_ nya yang _lwar byasah_ itu bisa membuatnya dekat dengan idolanya.

Siapasih gak yang seneng? Huhu, author juga pengennnn.

"Junmyeon,kamu past bakal jadi pacar aku!" Teriak Yixing sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat.

 _Besok ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Junmyeon._

 _Yixing berjanji_

 _Dia bakal berani._

 _Dia bakal terima apapun yang terjadi._

 _Yixing kuat._

 _Yixing tidak takut._

 _._

 _._

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju ruang dance.

 _Dengan langkah songongnya tentunya._

 _ **CKLEK..**_

"Hoshh..hoshh. Ahh.."

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Suara apa itu?

Ia menoleh kesumber suara.

Terdapat seonggok manusia yang sedang mengatur napasnya heboh. Meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Junmyeon mendekatinya.

Ia kemudian menepuk pundak orang itu.

Lalu,sepasang mata _horny_ menatapnya.

Junmyeon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

 _Njir,seksi banget._

Junmyeon menatap lelaki manis didepannya tanpa berkedip.

Yixing ㅡ _lelaki dengan mata sayu yang membuat dirinya horny_ itu menatap Junmyeon heran.

"Heh!"

Junmyeon tersentak.

"Kamu itu ya! Aku panggil daritadi malah melamun aja. Suka banget _ngelamun jorok!_ Liat tuh iler kamu!"

Hah?

 _Iler?_

Secepat kilat Junmyeon mengelap cairan menjijikan itu yang terjatuh dari mulutnya.

 _Njir,malu banget,bruh._

Yixing terkekeh.

Junmyeon tersenyum malu.

"Hayo kamu ngelamun apa?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ngelamunin kamuㅡ" Junmyeon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"ㅡngebayangin kamu mendesah dibawahku,bayangin bibir kamu itu bengkak gara-gara akuㅡ"

Yixing merasakan pipinya terbakar.

"ㅡngebayangin kamu.."

"STOPPP!" teriak Yixing sambil membekap mulut Junmyeon. Junmyeon tertawa puas.

Pipi Yixing memerah padam akibatnya.

"DASAR MESUMMHHH! SUKA BANGET SIH NGEGODAIN AKUHHH! AKUH NGEFLY NIH NGEFLAIIII"

Yixing menutup wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Aku emang suka ngegodain kamuㅡ"

"ㅡtapi masih batas wajar.." , "..lo semua lah yang paling benarㅡ"

"ㅡ _lo smwa nilai ktah dari lwar!"_

Junmyeon mendadak jadi _Junmyeon Lex._

Tanpa diduga,Yixing juga ikut ngelanjutin salah satu lagu _favourite_ nya itu.

" _tatoan tapi tapake narkobah,Jangan nilai kitah dari kavernyaahhh"_ lanjutnya. Lengkap dengan desahan ala-ala _AwYixing._

 _Emang gila._

 _3 minutes later..._

"Wih! Mantap banget tadi,ya! Makasih loh _Junmyeon Lex!"_ ucap Yixing.

 _ㅡeh salah._

 _AwYixing maksudnya._

Lelaki yang dipanggil _Junmyeon Lex_ itu tersenyum ganteng.

"Yash! _no problem,yo yo~"_

Yixing kemudian tersadar.

Ia sadar, tingkah laku idolanya ini bikin dia makin cinta.

Tingkah laku idolanya ini juga bikin dia gemes.

Gemes banget.

"Junmyeon.." panggilnya pelan. _Junmyeon Lex_ menoleh kearahnya.

" _Yo yo, ada apa? Kenapah memanggilkuh?"_ Junmyeon menjawab lengkap dengan _rapp gaje_ nya.

Yixing menatapnya malas.

"Berhenti menjadi _Junmyeon Lex,please"_ pinta Yixing. Dia bosan melihat Junmyeon yang terus-terusan nge- _rapp absurd._

Junmyeon terkekeh kemudian kembali memasang wajah songongnya yang minta ditabok.

"A-aku..."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah tercetak jelas dipipi Yixing dengan unyunya.

"Kenapa, _barbie?"_ tanya Junmyeon.

"A-ah, _pangeran._ Karena pada saat itu kau telah menolongkuㅡ"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya malu-malu.

Junmyeon jadi gemas.

"ㅡaku pengennn banget.." ucap Yixing ambigu. Dia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Pengen apa, _Barbie-_ ku?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Pengen _anuan_ sama aku ya? Hehe" lanjut Junmyeon sambil senyum mesum.

Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"E-eh? I-iya sih..ups!" Yixing menabok mulutnya.

"Masa?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tersenyum mesum. Yixing memukul lengan Junmyeon pelan.

"Ngaco kamu!"

 _HENING.._

 _1 minutes later.._

 _2 minutes later..._

"E-ehm,aku serius loh" ucap Yixing memecahkan keheningan.

"Serius? Ih,baru kenal udah mau ' _serius'_ aja" ucap Junmyeon lalu terbahak.

Yixing tahu Junmyeon cuma bercanda,tapi...

.. _kok sakit ya?_

Dia tau maksud ' _serius'_ yang Junmyeon bilang tadi.

Itu artinya,masa baru kenal udah mau memulai hubungan yang serius aja?

 _Anjir,sakit loh hati barbie._

Jonmyeon merasakan air muka Yixing menjadi berbeda.

Ia menghentikan tawanya.

"Yixing?" panggilnya.

Namun gak ada jawaban

"Yixingg?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Lelaki manis itu tetep diem. Natap kosong kedepan.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Yixinggggg"

Yixing tersentak.

"E-eh? I-iya?" jawabnya. Junmyeon menatap mata Yixing.

Junmyeon tahu,mata Yixing menyiratkan kalau lelaki manis itu..

... _sedih mungkin?_

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon. Yixing menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum pasrah.

Ia kemudian berdiri.

"a-ah,aku pergi dulu ya. Mungkin latihan kita hari ini cukup sampai sini saja" ucap Yixing. Lelaki _Chinese_ itu berlalu.

Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terbingung.

 _Yixing kenapa?_

.

.

Yixing mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi panjang itu.

Terisak pelan.

 _Dasar lemah._

Baru diolok gitu aja ama _gebetan_ udah jadi putus asa gitu?

 _Dasar lemah (2)._

"Dasar! Cowok gak peka!" Yixing mengelap ingusnya dengan tissue.

Disini lah Yixing sekarang.

Duduk ditaman yang sudah mulai sepi.

Terisak pelan.

Mengabaikan betapa dinginnya udara saat ituㅡ

ㅡ _njir,kok jadi dramatis gini?_

Tapi serius loh.

Yixing sakit hati.

Baru aja ngode mau nyatain perasaan,udah diolok gitu. Diketawain lagi.

 _Apalagi kalo udah nyatain perasaan?_

 _Pasti Junmyeon bakal ngakak guling-guling._

Yixing jadi gak percaya diri.

Yixing jadi malu sama Junmyeon.

Yixing putus asa.

"Eh"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yixing dari belakang.

Orang itu..

" _Sehun?"_ Yixing mengelap sisa-sisa airmatanya.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing.

"Ngapain kamu disini? Dingin-dingin gini juga" ucap Sehun. Masih menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu juga ngapain disini? Dingin-dingin juga"

Mereka kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Gapapa sih, lagi males dirumah" jawab Sehun. Yixing tersenyum menanggapinya.

 _HENINGGG LAGIII_

 _1 abad kemudian..._

 _..gak._

 _"Xing?"_ panggil Sehun. Yixing terhenyak.

"I-iya?"

"Kamu lagi ada masalah ya? Ayo cerita" Sehun berkata selembut mungkin.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hehe,gak kok."

Sehun kemudian menatap Yixing dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Iya deh,aku percaya. _By the way,_ kamu jadi koreografer di _SM_ ya?" tanya Sehun lalu mengeratkan jaketnya.

Yixing mengangguk pelan.

Sehun tersenyum lagi.

 _Duh, Yixing jadi gak kuat._

 _Hah?_

Gak gak gak.

Yixing cuma suka sama Junmyeon.

 _CUMA SAMA JUNMYEON._

 _TITIT._

 _ㅡeh titik._

 _"_ _Lucky_ banget kamu" Yixing terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Gak kok. Aku cuma jadi koreografer biasa aja disana. Gak mau sombong hehe" ucap Yixing.

"Hehe,iyain dehㅡ"

"ㅡ _umur gada yang tahu,hehe"_ lanjut Sehun sambil cengengesan.

Yixing tersenyum hatiny menghangat.

Walaupun sebenernya,dia pengen banget nabok manusia didepannya ini.

 _Sehun yang masih cengengesan bak murid SLB._

.

.

Junmyeon terdiam dikasurnya

Kembali mengingat Yixing.

 _Yixing yang meninggalkannya diruang dance._

Junmyeon bingung.

Emang dia salah ngomong ya?

Atau Yixing tersinggung karena diketawain?

 _Duh,_ Junmyeon tambah bingung.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia _cepirit?"_ gumam Junmyeon ngaco.

Lelaki tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia kemudian nabok mulutnya.

"Kamu sih! Ngakak aja tadi!" kata Junmyeon sambil nabok-nabok bibir _sexy nya._

Junmyeon kemudian diem.

 _Kenapa dia jadi mkir Yixing mulu sih?_

 _Hayoloh Yixing, tanggung jawab._

 _Junmyeon udah hamil 3 bulㅡ_

 _Eh apasih!_

"Hm..." Junmyeon menopang dagunya lalu menyeruput teh kopinya.

 _Kopi teh apa teh kopi ya?_

 _Au ah._

Junmyeon menghela napas berat setelah meminum teh kopinya.

" _Anjir,_ ini minuman apasih. Bikin mabok aja" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

" _Oke fix,_ besok aku bakal coba minta maap"

Kemudian,Junmyeon tersenyum cerah bak matahari pagi yang bersinar terang.

.

.

 _Sepatu?_

 _Oke._

 _T-shirtnya? Oke banget._

 _Topinya? cakep banget._

 _Perfect._

Yixing membenarkan tali sepatunya lalu berdiri.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Yixing. Kamu itu cuma fans. CUMA FANSS! Gamungkin si Junmyeon mau ama _rakjel_ kayak kamu" Yixing mulai sadar diri.

 _Oke fix._

 _Dia bakal ngelupain Junmyeon._

 _Mulai sekarang, dia gak bakal ngarep jadi pacar Junmyeon lagi._

 _Emang lemah sih._

 _Tapi Yixing sadar diri._

 _Dia itu cuma orang biasa._

 _Sedangkan Junmyeon?_

 _Dia artis bro._

 _Artis._

 _Tapi yang Yixing gak suka,_

 _Junmyeon itu tukang php._

 _Bikin orang tambah cinta mulu sama dia._

 _Terus?_

 _Dia tinggalin gitu aja._

 _Tanpa hubungan yang jelas._

ㅡeh tapi..

 _Junmyeon gak salah kan?_

 _Junmyeon emang hobi ngelawak._

 _Junmyeon emang hobi ngejek dia._

 _Junmyeon emang hobi ngomong mesum._

 _Tingkah laku Junmyeon lah yang bikin Yixing baper._

 _Yixing nyangka Junmyeon udah suka aja sama dia._

 _ㅡGoblok._

 _"_ Baper aja! Dasar goblo!" Yixing mengatai dirinya sendiri lalu keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas pergi.

 _Pergi menemui muridnya._

 _Ya,muridnya._

 _:")_

 _._

 _._

Tanpa Yixing sangka, Junmyeon sudah ada diruang dance itu.

Yixing agak kaget sih.

Biasanya Junmyeon selalu datang setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang?

Uh,sudahlah.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Jummyeon.

"ah,kau sudah datang" ucap Junmyeon ketika menyadari kedatangan Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum tipis.

 _TIPISSS BANGET._

"Y-ya. Maaf kalau aku terlambat" Yixing menundukkan badannya.

Junmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya.

Ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Yixing.

Biasanya kan lelaki manis itu gak sesopan ini.

Lah ini kok?

Junmyeon berdehem.

"E-ehm,tidak kok" Yixing tersenyum kaku.

"Baguslahㅡ"

"ㅡkarena sebentar lagi kau akan _comeback,_ aku akan mengajarimu gerakan-gerakan baru" ucap Yixing.

"Jadi seperti ini.."

Yixing menggerakkan badannya.

Menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan luwes.

Junmyeon _tercengang._

 _Kemampuan dance Yixing itu.._

 _..emejing banget._

Yixing mengehentikan gerakannya.

Ia mendapati Junmyeon yang melongo dibelakangnya.

"Junmyeon?" panggilnya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Junmyeon.

"Iya.." jawab Junmyeon.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat sesuatu.

 _Dia harus minta maaf sama Yixing._

 _Walaupun dia gatau apa salahnya sama Yixing, tapi tetep aja._

 _Dia ngerasa ga enak._

 _Dia gamau Yixing cuek sama dia._

"Kamu marah ya?" tanya Junmyeon. Yixing menoleh kearah Junmyeon.

Dia tersenyum.

"Marah? Memangnya kau salah apa?"

 _Nahkan._

Junmyeon bingung mau jawab apa.

"Y-ya aku ga enak aja sama kamu. Mungkin kamu marah sama aku gara-gara aku sering ngolok kamu. Sering ngetawain kamu" ucap Junmyeon sadar diri.

"Iya gapapa kok"

 _Aku gak kesel kok kalo kamu olok sama ketawain. Aku malah tambah seneng tau. Karena itu cara biar aku bisa deket sama kamu._ batin Yixing miris.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Junmyeon menatapnya.

Menatapnya.

Ya, _menatapnya._

Yixing jadi _salting._

"Nahkan" ucap Junmyeon lalu mendekati Yixing.

"Kamu suka ya sama aku?" tanya Junmyeon _to the point._

Yixing jadi gelagapan.

 _'Mati aku mati aku. Berpikir Yixing,berpikirrr!'_

"iyakan?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"I-iya tentu saja. Aku kan fansmu" jawab Yixing.

Alhamdulillah, ternyata otak lemotnya bisa diandalkan juga.

"Kamu serius?"

 _Yixing benci kalimat ini._

 _Gara-gara kata 'serius', dia jadi berantakan._

Yixing mencoba tersenyum.

"Tentu saja"jawabnya mantap.

"Yasudah kalau begitu"

Junmyeon gatau mau ngomong apalagi.

Dia gajadi minta maap.

Dia jadi takut mau minta maap sama Yixing.

Dia tahu,

Yixing sekarang telah bersikap _serius_ kepadanya.

Gak _lawak_ kaya yang lalu.

Oh Junmyeon, gak tahu kah kamu arti _serius_ yang dimaksud oleh Yixing itu apa?

:")

 ** _DDING~_**

Hape Yixing bergetar.

Dengan cepat,lelaki manis itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil hape nya.

 _'From: Sehun_

 _Yi, bisa gak kita ketemuan di Sungai Han? Kalo bisa aku tunggu ya hari ini jam 3 sore hehe._

 _Maap ganggu:)'_

Yixing tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

Mungkin sekarang Yixing butuh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun menatap kotak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kau menerimaku, Yixing" gumamnya.

"Sehun!" Sehun terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Yixing?" Ia tersenyum.

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu tersenyum juga dan menampilkan lekukan kecil dipipinya.

"Hehe,maap ya agak terlambat. Tadi aku lagi nyuci baju. Buanyakk banget" ucap Yixing sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil.

Lelaki manis didepannya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Gapapa kali"

Yixing merapatkan mantelnya.

' _Dingin bangettt. Coba ada Junmyeon ya, coba dia meluk aku sekarang'_

 _ㅡhah?_

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menatapnya heran

 _"Ehm,_ Yixing?" panggil Sehun. Yixing menoleh.

Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe. Ada apa,Hun? Kok ngajak aku kesini?" tanya Yixing. Sehun gelagapan.

Gak gak, dia harus berani sekarang.

Sehun memberanikan dirinya.

Ia menyentuh jemari Yixing.

"Y-yixing.." Yixing terkejut.

Sehun...

... _memegang tangannyaa?_

 _TIDAKKK! TANGANNYA INI HANYA MILIK JUNMYEONNN!_

 _ㅡnahkan._

 _Junmyeon lagi._

 _Yixing emang belum bisa move on._

"K-kenapa, Sehun?" tanya Yixing gugup.

Sehun menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mau _serius_ sama kamu" ucap Sehun mantap. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

Sehun...

... _menembaknyaaaaaaaaa!_

 _Yixing gatau mau seneng apa sedih sekarang._

 _Jujur aja, Yixing ga cinta sama Sehun._

 _Dia cuma cinta sama Kim Junmyㅡ_

 _ㅡya ya ya, kau pasti tahu siapa._

 _Tapi.. Yixing kudu move on kan?_

Sehun menatap Yixing yang terdiam.

 _Mampus,dia ditㅡ_

 _"_ Aku juga mau kok _serius_ sama kamu"

ㅡ _erima._

Sehun tersenyum bahagia

"Aku cinta sama kamu. Aku bakal ngelindungin kamu"

Yixing cuma bisa senyum.

 _ **Fake smile.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Junmyeon menatap pantulan wajah tampannya dicermin.

"Kok aku ganteng banget ya hehe" ucapnya kepedean lalu tersenyum sok ganteng.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sama..

... _Yixing._

Junmyeon jadi bingung sendiri.

Kenapa dia selalu inget sama Yixing?

Kenapa dia selalu ngerasa _dag dig dug_ kalo lagi sama Yixing?

Apakah ini yang dinamakan denganㅡ

ㅡ _kontraksi jantung?_

 _hehehe._

"Mungkin.."

".. _aku suka sama dia"_

 _._

 _._

Yixing lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh Junmyeon.

Lagi-lagi si Junmyeon selalu datang lebih awal darinya.

Tapi gak masalah sih.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga"

ㅡ _kalimat ini lagi._

 _Kenapa seolah-seolah Junmyeon udah nunggu dia lama banget?_

"Ah,maaf ya kalau aku terlambat"

Berasa _de ja vu._

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia harus minta maaf sama Yixing!

Harus!

"Tidak kok. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin cepat-cepat berlatih denganmu" ungkap Junmyeon sambil senyum.

Yixing merasa pipinya memanas.

 _'Ingat Sehun, Yixing! ingat Sehunnn'_ batin Yixing.

Yixing ikut tersenyum.

Ia mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau bisa saja" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Iya dong. Aku merindukan pipimu yang memerah"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

Junmyeon mengangkat wajah Yixing.

Menatap dalam mata indah Yixing.

"Aku minta maap, Xing. Aku emang gatau apa salah aku. Tapi aku bener-bener gabisa liat kamu kayak gini. Aku kangen kamu yang dulu" ucap Junmyeon _serius._

Yixing tersenyum tipis.

Junmyeon minta maap?

"Dasar gak peka" ucap Yixing kemudian.

Demi apa, Junmyeon gak tau apa salah nya sendiri.

"Kamu tuh gak peka!"

Yixing lalu nangis unyu.

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya.

"Aku gak peka?" tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"Kamu tuh suka ya sama aku?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

Yixing gak jawab.

"Diam berarti iya" ucap Junmyeon cepat.

Yixing membelalakkan matanyam

"A-aku.."

"Aku tahu pasti kamu suka sama aku. Kamu pengen jadi pacar aku,kan?" tanya Jumyeon lalu tersenyum nakal.

"G-gaㅡ" , "ㅡbohong" potong Junmyeon.

"Udahlah jujur aja"

"GAK JUNMYEON!"

Junmyeon tersentak.

Yixing membentaknya.

"AKU GAK NGAREP MAU JADI PACAR KAMU! AKU SADAR DIRI AJA. KAMU TUH ARTIS. SEDANGKAN AKU?"

"AKU SEBELUMNYA EMANG NGAREP KAMU JADI PACAR AKUㅡ"

"nahkan" gumam Junmyeon pelan.

"ㅡtapi..semua fans emang ngarepnya gitu kan?"

Yixing lalu terdiam.

Junmyeon juga.

Kemudian terdengarlah lagu _Mannequin Challenge._

 _ㅡgak deng wkwkw._

 _"_ kalo aku bilang aku mau jadi pacar kamu gimana?" tanya Junmyeon memecahkan keheningan.

Yixing diem.

Dia gak tau mau sedih apa seneng sekarang.

Dia seneng karena Junmyeon nembak dia.

Tapi..

Dia juga sedih, dia mengkhianati Sehun kalo dia nerima Junmyeon.

 _Susah ya jadi orang cakep._

 _Banyak yang ngejer._

"Kamu...nolak aku ya?" tanya Junmyeon.

Lelaki tampan itu terlihat sedih.

Yixing jadi bingung.

' _Terima..atau tolak ya?'_

 _Apakah Yixing harus pake fair and lovely dulu biar tahu jawabannya?_

 _"_ Aku bingung, Myeon" jawab Yixing kemudian

Bingung?

Bukannya Yixing mau ya jadi pacar Junmyeon?

"Aku bingung. Aku tuh suka sama kamu. Mau jadi pacar kamu. Tapi.. aku udah menjalin hubungan _serius_ sama seseorang" ungkap Yixing.

Junmyeon tersadar.

Akhirnya dia tahu arti _serius_ yang Yixing maksud.

Pantes aja Yixing jadi kayak gini sama dia.

Junmyeon nepok jidatnya.

"Goblok!" gumamnya.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon heran.

"Jadi..kamu nolak aku ya?" tanya Junmyeon pasrah.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya

"Mungkin.."

"..tidak" Yixing tersenyum nakal.

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya.

" Kamu nerima aku?" tanya Junmyeon bahagia.

Yixing ngangguk.

Junmyeon lalu memeluk Yixing erat.

"Aku _serius_ sama kamu"

Yixing senyum malu-malu.

Junmyeon jadi gemes.

Dia kemudian deketin wajahnya ke wajah Yixing.

Kemudian, kedua bibir itu bersatu

Pipi Yixing bersemu merah.

 _Junmyeon nyium dia!_

 _NYIUM DIAAAAA!_

Detak jantung Yixing berpacu lebih cepat.

 _Dicipok sama bias._

 _AUTHOR JUGA MAUUUUUUU!_

"Putusin pacar kamu itu. Kalo gakㅡ"

"Apa?!" potong Yixing.

Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yixing.

"ㅡ _aku perkosa kamu"_

 _ANJIRRR!_

Junmyeon tersenyum puas liat pipi Yixing yang udah merah padam

" _Syalan_ kamu! _Ayo cepet,perkosa aku!"_

ㅡ _eh?_

.

.

 _ **END beneran wkwkwk.**_

* * *

 _ **Njer,ff apa ini?😂**_

 _ **Dengan segenap rasa kegabutan author yang cantik ini bikin ff gaje gini.**_

 _ **maap kalo gajelas beneran.**_

 _ **Maap kalo alurnya kecepetan.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review yaa sayy;***_

 _ **Btw,follow gw diwattpad ya**_

 _ **username nya yeojaakoriya23 juga.**_

 _ **Luv ya:***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **dind.**_


End file.
